1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and system for payer-centric payment using a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a method and system for payer-centric payment using a mobile terminal through which information is exchanged and payment is made by using local area wireless communication between an auxiliary terminal connected to a terminal of a participating store through wireless communication and a mobile terminal of a payer so that personal information about the payer is not released to a participating store and simultaneously the payer can make payment by himself/herself without temporal and spatial limitations.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent times, problems such as the release of personal information and credit card skimming when a payer makes payment for a product or service purchased online, have emerged as serious social problems.
In related offline payment methods, a payer generally presents a credit card to a participating store, credit card information is read by a credit card reader at the participating store, and then, a payment amount is input and payment is made. Thereafter the credit card is returned to the payer.
In this case, payment is substantially made by allowing the participating store to use the credit card so that credit card information is inevitably released to the participating store. Due to inherent problems of the related offline payment methods, the payer is constantly at risk of credit card skimming or release of personal information.
In particular, due to the release of personal information, fraudulent use of a citizen registration number or sending of indiscreet, illegal or obscene spam e-mails or spam text messages has been known to happen, which can lead to serious social problems. In addition, by inappropriate use of the personal information, people are receiving to their home or mobile phone one two or even several telesales calls per day, and these kinds of complaints of mobile phone or telephone subscribers are increasing.